


Please

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Brian pov, ep. 201.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

It kills me and keeps me alive.

Punishment. Penance. Like wearing a hair shirt. Or worse. The noose it should have been. Choking reminder of what was almost lost because of me. How I’ve lost him anyway.

Lifeline. Comfort. Like his arms, warm, wrapped around my neck. But not. The closest I can get to him now. His blood, staining my skin with memories, so good and then _so_ …

I don’t like to take it off. Hurts more than wearing it does.

I know I won’t forget. Maybe I’m afraid he will… He should.

Forget me, Justin…… No.

 _Please_ , don’t.


End file.
